comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arc
Retired Marvel OC Amaya Sparks is a very kind young woman who is graduated from Xavier's Institute. She is starting to make friends and become a bit more social. She loves being around others and of course having fun. Arc has not yet become known as a costumed persona or mutant. Background * Born in Beverly Hills, California to Jan and Justin Sparks. Dr. Justin Sparks, a well to do Plastic Surgeon did his best to make sure his daughter had a good life growing up. Her mother Jan, is a financial consultant. * She attended a private school where she learned her basics and became fast friends with a number of the students. These were very special times for her which she remembers fondly. * When she was 16, while enjoying a break between classes, She was struck by lightning. Rather then the lightning exiting her body as it should have, It triggered the activation of her X-gene. Her body stored the electricity. When her best friend moved to check on her, She raised her hand to say she was alright. She discharged the electricity and electrocuted her friend. Quickly attending to her, she would find that her friend has survived the shock. When she looked up she noticed that her friends were horrified of her and keeping their distance. * She would be sent home after this. Her parents while they did love her knew the social ramifications to all of them So they sent their daughter away. They did not cut her off but they did forbid her to come home again. * She moved to Philidelphia to live. Without a school to attend and the fear of a history repeating looming over her head, she remained a drop out. Many hours have been invested in Universe of Battlecraft where she is a lvl 80 Drow Bard. * When the worlds collided she was among the first captured by the aliens. She did survive though at least. * She is currently living a fairly secluded life in Philidelphia, Waiting for something to jumpstart her life. Personality *Courageous - Amaya is very courageous, willing to face her fears when there is something more important on the line. This something could be helping someone who needs it or doing things that are dangerous. *Fearful - due in part part to what she is capable of, She is terrified that she will harm someone else. She is very much scared of her own abilities. *Humility - Amaya is a humble person. She doesn't brag about what she has or anything simply because she doesn't really have much. While she does have a steady source of income from her parents, she doesn't like mentioning this. *Animated - Amaya tends to be very energetic and quite outgoing. She loves to entertain her friends and to put a smile on their faces. *Thrifty - While she is not about to go broke anytime soon, Amaya is more inclined to save money then to spend it. She doesn't like people to look at her by what her parents are giving her. She'd rather show that she is doing her best with what she has. In this light she will often choose the store brand to the national brand just to save a few bucks. Logs *2013-02-18 - The Last Straw: Two reavers, some mutants and a pizza place. Kara Dedrick and some mutants have pizza, then Reaver wannabes harass the mutants. *2013-02-23 - Past and Future - Arc drops in before a rain, receiving an advice. *2013-02-24 - The Last Straw: I Have No One Else - Jake can't walk home by himself and calls for help, and ends up in the hospital! Oh my! *2013-02-26 - It Takes Focus - Alex teaches a class on Power Control Gallery Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Retired